


Look

by TheSparrow93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, aziraphale really loves crowley, just isn't good with these things, newt and anathema got married, this is so sweet im sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: It really shouldn't be at someone else's wedding when Aziraphale realizes how much he cares for Crowley. It really should not be the bride you points it out.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fic that isn't based off anything. This came right from my head, so who knows if it's any good but I enjoyed writing it. Maybe y'all will enjoy reading it. 
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Aziraphale was honestly surprised when the invitation came in the mail at the bookshop. It had barely been a year since the Armadidn’t, but there on beautiful navy-blue card stock were Anathema and Newton’s names. Their wedding would be the following month, an apparently small affair at Jasmine Cottage. 

Aziraphale did love weddings, he was a being of love after all, he would be more than happy to attend. He was a bit honored that the couple had thought to invite him. He knew if he was still on a certain side it should have bothered him that his name wasn’t the only one on the paper. Beside his in equally impressive cursive was Crowley’s, the invitation was extended to both of them. 

The angel smiled as he walked into his back room, “Do you own any descent clothes, my dear?” 

Crowley had been dozing on the small sofa, a habit he had picked up over the last few months. His glasses were tucked safely to the side, his golden eye cracking open at the words, “Depends on the occasion.” 

Aziraphale sat on the chair across from the drowsy demon, still beaming, “How about a wedding?” 

The angel nearly jumped at the loud thud that Crowley made as he fell off the sofa, having sat up too quickly for the small piece of furniture with a strangled, “Wha?” 

\--------------------- 

It was a beautiful ceremony. Nothing too religious and very quick. Anathema was stunning in her white dress, not really a gown, but very her with a flowing hemline and lace sleeves. Newt’s suit was actually tailored and his hair as tamed as it would ever be. 

It truly was a small affair, the couple's families attended, as well as four twelve-year old’s, a Dog, Madam Tracey with Mr. Shadwell and two supernatural beings. The reception was in the small garden but it was plenty big enough for the wedding party. 

Crowley had grumbled about coming, he looked bored through every vow and had only perked up when Azirphale had pressed a glass of champagne into his hand. Aziraphale had loved the whole thing, of course. Aziraphale was working on a piece of wedding cake, Crowley slouched in the seat next to him, when Adam came over to them. 

The kids had dissolved into a game, they were only twelve, while the adults drank and congratulated the bride and groom. Aziraphale smiled at the ex-antichrist, “Hello, Adam, having a good time?” 

“Yessir,” Adam nodded then looked over to Crowley, “We’re playing Witchfinder, and none of us want to be the witch this round. Was wonderin’ if ya would come play with us.” 

Crowley cocked an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses, a grin twitching at the edge of his lip as Aziraphale asked in almost disbelief, “You children think playing Witchfinder at a witch’s wedding is appropriate?” 

Adam shrugged as Crowley full on grinned, tossing back the rest of his champagne, “You saying I’ll make a good witch?” 

“Well, you wore black to a wedding.” Adam shrugged again and the angel swallowed a chuckle at the words. Crowley had dressed in pressed slacks and a simple silk dress shirt, while Aziraphale wore his usual suit, naturally. 

“Right.” Crowley smirked as he stood up, “Afriad I don’t know the rules.” 

“We’ll show ya!” Adam grinned as he grabbed Crowley’s hand to drag him over to the Them. 

Azirapahle shook his head as he finished his cake, looking up when Crowley’s seat was suddenly filled, “Oh, Anathema, congratulations again, dear.” 

Anathema smiled at the words but gave a huge sigh, “Thank you, but I have to admit, I am exhausted.” 

“One could hardly tell.” Azirapale patted her hand where it was on the table. She took the compliment with just a slight eye roll. Azirapahle was happy to chat with her so she got a break from being the new Mrs. Pulsifer and could just catch her breath. 

They both looked over as Dog gave a bark and Crowley let out a very fake cry of pain. The demon was sprawled on the ground as the children called him a witch and pointed at him. Adam had a book in his head, an old dictionary so clearly it was picked at random. Pepper was ringing a bell as Brian waved an unlit candle about. 

Mr. Shadwell sat across the garden, clearly the one who had shown them this ‘game’ with a smug look on his face. Aziraphale winced slightly, “Quite the game.” 

Anathema actually broke out in a giggle, “They do the most ridiculously adorable things. I’m glad they are still just kids, you know.” 

Aziraphale soften, she was right after all. Crowley suddenly stood up, snatching up Wensleydale and lifting him high above his head. With Crowley’s height that was quite the distance but the boy was laughing too hard to even pretend to be scared. 

“I got one of yous, whatcha gonna do now?” Crowley put on an exaggerated witch cackle with a very bad Scottish accent. 

“Get the witch!” Pepper whooped and ran up grabbing one of Crowley’s long legs. Brain charged forward to tackle the other one. 

The demon stayed easily on his feet, still holding Wensleydale aloft out of reach. Adam ran forward with a laughing war cry and dug his fingers into Crowley’s stomach. Crowley let out a real cry as he was tickled and fell backwards, making sure that Wensley landed softly on the grass. 

“Get him!” Adam ordered and forty fingers descended on Crowley’s stomach. 

“No, no, no, you beasts!” Crowley tried to twist from their hands, “I give, I give up!” 

The Them didn’t stop, it had to be a miracle that Crowley’s glasses didn’t get knocked off at any point. He was only half-heartedly pushing at them as he let out real cackles. 

“Wow.” Aziraphale jumped at the whisper beside him. He looked over to see Anathema staring at him with a soft smile, “Way to make me feel jealous on my wedding day.” 

“What?” He cleared his throat, not knowing when it had gone so dry. 

“Do you,” She paused, seeming to think over her words before pressing on, “Do you even realize how you look at him?” 

Aziraphale didn’t do it often but he knew his face flushed, “I’m sorry?” 

“You two aren’t even, like together, right?” Anathema’s question left him speechless. Aziraphale cared deeply for Crowley, they had known each other for literally ever. She meant more than just friendship but Aziraphale didn’t know how to respond. 

He wasn’t dumb by any means; he knew how they looked to others. He also knew how easily they could, especially since they didn’t have different sides but just their own, they could be more than just friends. In 6000 years, he had thought of it but never voiced it. Neither had Crowley, to be fair. 

“Look, all I’m saying is, I hope that one day Newt looks at me the way you look at Crowley.” Anathema knew Newt loved her but this was different. 

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, glancing back over to the kids and demon who were all sprawled on the grass catching their breath, “How is that, exactly?” 

Anathema sighed almost dreamily, “Like he hung the stars.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes lingered on Crowley’s face, his slight dimples and laugh lines on full display. The angel didn’t mean to say it but he breathed just loud enough for her to hear, “_He did._” 

Anathema was no angel but she knew true love when she saw it. It was nearly glowing around Aziraphale. She gasped very softly but covered it by patting his shoulder as she stood, “Make sure to invite us when it’s you guys turn.” 

Aziraphale looked back to her, not thinking of what to say as she walked back to her husband. Newt loved her so much, Aziraphale could feel it so strongly, she had nothing to be jealous over in his book. Did he love Crowley like that? Enough to marry him? Aziraphale knew the answer wasn’t no. He had no plans to ever say no to Crowley ever again, he said it far too much over the millennia. 

“Mr. Aziraphale!” Pepper called over, “We want to play Angels versus Demons and need another. Come play?” 

“Oh no.” Aziraphale shook his head as the kids pouted. 

“Don’t be a spoil sport,” Crowley rolled off his back, his hair all over the place and face flushed as he propped up on his elbow with a grin, “Come play, Angel.” 

Aziraphale gave in, far easier than he ever had in the past, and got up to join them. The game would hide his own blush, he supposed, “I’m afraid I don’t know the rules.” 

Crowley and the Them all gleefully informed him, “We’ll show ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to folks, so let me know your thoughts. I'm super new still so give me any and all advice. 
> 
> I basically just scream about Good Omens over on tumblr if your into that, scramblingminds


End file.
